


【坤廷】悬崖边的offering。步行版

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	1. Chapter 1

图源cr

这一场的🐷值得永远珍藏。

【坤廷】悬崖边的OFFERING

村边有座山，山上有条龙。  
那条龙保佑着村庄的平安丰收，我们都要祭拜它，供奉他。  
“我们要感谢他的庇护，感谢他让我们风调雨顺。为此我们要给他呈上供奉。”

“龙会做什么呢？”  
“巨龙会喷火，会保佑我们平安。”  
族里的长者，口口相授，代代相传。

“可是我们要的是下雨，为什么去供奉一条会喷火的龙？他真的可以保佑我们吗？”  
THEO冷不丁的发问，让族长脸上难堪，让族人窃窃私语。  
“那，你就是今年的祭品了，你去问问答案。”

距离THEO成为祭品的日子还有七天。

这在他要被龙吃掉之前，他想先去问问这条龙，问问他为什么只会喷火，但是族人们向他求雨。  
反正他都要成为祭品了，早晚都要离开这个世界一一根据上一次陪祭品上山的人说，祭品是放在悬崖边上，第二天就只剩下衣服鞋袜，就是被巨龙吃了吧。  
那就不要留下遗憾，把自己想做的事情都做了。

去那个悬崖边的路很难走，一年前的小径被杂草掩埋，他只能凭着简单的石头标记，摸索向前。  
走着走着，在精灵树下看到了一个人。  
“你也是过来找龙的吗？”THEO仗着自己手里有根竹杖，走了过去。  
“我？”这人指了指自己，语言方式有点奇怪。  
“你！找龙？？”THEO换了个更直接的方式来问。  
这人指了指自己，然后又改为抱着精灵树的样子，说：“我来听…听他…讲故事。”

THEO觉得这个人说话好生奇怪，像是不经常和人交流的样子，可是他又长得十分好看，眼睛大大的，脸颊上有颗痣，身材修长，大概十八九岁的模样。

“我要去找找龙，我有话要问他。你知道龙在哪里吗？”THEO没有继续怀疑他的话，觉得大概是个好看的孩子不会说话而已，而他只是想找个伴去问龙。  
男孩子点点头，THEO—下来了精神，说：“那你带我去吧？我找不到路了。”说完就拉上了男孩的手。  
男孩的手指干燥，皮肤坚硬，THEO有些疑惑的捏起来看看，男孩就惊慌的摆摆手，想要收回。

“是过敏是吗？过敏了皮肤缺水，特别硬，这我知道。”THEO说完捏的更紧了，“没事的，我不怕。我很快……

我很快就要死了。

THEO顿了顿，即使从被指定为祭品那天开始，族长，祭祀，智者，还有爸爸妈妈，兄弟姐妹都来告诉自己“被选为祭品是好事，证明你是个纯洁善良的孩子。只要你一个人，能换来全部人的平安幸福，是多么伟大。”

我还不想变得伟大，我还不想牺牲。

可是THEO不愿看到其他同样年龄的孩子再因为成为祭品担惊受怕，他笑着承应了所有人的好意。

“我想快点见到他。”THEO改口。  
“嗯…我带你去吧。”男孩子点点头，反手拉住THEO的手腕，往前走去。  
“我叫THEO,你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫……我叫KUN。”

原本以为还有很长的路才到悬崖边，有了KUN的带路，没过多久，THEO就看见了路的尽头。  
他设想中的悬崖边一定是个阴森恐怖，终年不见阳光的地方，没想到拥有着阳光普照，视野开阔的美景。  
悬崖下面正对着一片海滩，有市镇港口，隐隐还传来轮船汽笛声。

“哇，那是海吗？好漂亮！”THEO跳了起来。  
KUN点点头。  
THEO只从远方昤游诗人的故事里听过海，他向往海有翻滚的浪花，柔软的沙滩，起伏的飞鸟。  
村庄依靠山边，并没有人真正游历过海。

“好想去海边看一看啊。我还没有踏进海里…就要…”THEO坐在悬崖边晃着小腿，想起自己七天后的命运，语调垂了下来。  
“我带你去吧。”说着，男孩从身后变出一双翅膀，示意THEO伏上他的肩膀。

“原来你是精灵吗？”THEO小心翼翼的问道，“你刚才，真的是在和精灵树说话？”  
男孩有些僵硬的点点头。  
“对不起，我以为你是骗我的。谢谢你带我去哦。”THEO有些不好意思的吐吐舌头，爬上了他的背。KUN背着他腾空一跃，就展开翅膀飞了起来。

今天THEO玩得兴致高昂，海边的风吹着头发，海浪亲吻着脚丫，螃蟹在沙滩横行，他掘起1块贝売递给KUN。  
“送个你，谢谢你带我来。”  
“……哦。”。KUN接过贝壳，固定在自己左耳上，成了一枚别致的耳坠。

港口里还有来自全世界的新奇玩意儿，他左摸摸，右看看，眼睛都不够用了。最大的遗憾是没有带金币出来，可以买些纪念品，让收到纪念品的家人还能在七天以后记得他。  
“明天，明天你能来吗？我带上好多好多金币，买好多好多新奇的小东西。KUN背着他往回飞，风声呼啸，THEO仍然兴奋的扯着嗓子叫。  
等到降落在精灵树下，KUN才回答他说好。约定好时间。THEO就往村里跑回去。

第二天，THEO果然带上了一袋金币，换了好几布袋的东西回来，他给爷爷买了眼镜，给奶奶买了暖炉，给妈妈买了口红和面霜，给爸爸买了一块怀表，还给弟弟妹妹带了许多玩具。  
回到精灵树下，THEO兴高采烈的给说着每个礼物的缘由，KUN打断他，问你自己喜欢的呢？  
“我不需要啊…因为…因为……”

THEO换了个轻松的语气，“因为我还没看到最喜欢的。”  
“那我把这个送给你吧，谢谢你昨天的贝壳。”KUN拿出了一颗大钻石，塞进THEO的手里。  
“不用，我真的不要…...”  
“你收下吧，这个亮晶晶的，你也是闪闪发光，很合适。”KUN这次十分固执。

“不要，给我也是浪费…我真的不要……”  
钻石掉在地上。KUN愣了一下。  
“对，对不起。我不是故意不要的。”  
THEO赶紧捡起来，擦擦干净放回手里。  
KUN没有接，转身扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

第三天、第四天，THEO从太阳升起等到太阳落下，KUN没有出现。  
第五天，THEO又去精灵树下坐着，KUN还是没有来。  
第六天，THEO在精灵树下十分暴躁的踢着枯枝，叫着“KUN！你给我出来！你不出来我就不走了！”

天渐渐黑了。  
THEO失望地揉揉自己的小腿，坐了一天，KUN还没有来。

天越来越黑，他有些害怕，但是他惊奇的发现，那颗钻石在发光。  
随着它的光亮，整个精灵树也从树梢发出荧光。  
远远望去，是黑暗里充满跳跃的花火。

“你真的不来吗？你再不来，就见不到我了哦。”  
THEO想到自己明天的命运，喃喃自语。  
“你会去哪里呢？”  
KUN突然出现了，吓得THEO靠在了精灵树干上。

“我会去一个很远很远的地方…再也不回来了。”  
“有多远？”  
“比，比大海的另一端还远。”THEO常常听说海很大很大，漫无边际。

离开人间应该会比海的距离更远。  
“那我先带你上天堂。”

“族长，我们的祭品不再纯洁了。这巨龙会收吗？”  
在换上祭品的白衣时，有人发现THEO的下腹多了一片羽毛的印记，不再是纯白无暇的身体。  
“那……就必须这样了。”  
史书上有载，祭品不再纯洁时，必须要向龙表达我族的忠诚，不可自行替换临时祭品，触怒龙颜。  
这个表达的方法，就是要从悬崖上跳下去。

如果单送到悬崖上，过了一夜，祭品可能还有逃走的可能。当着族长祭祀的面往下跳，可以说绝无生还希望。  
THEO想起昨晚他到过的天堂，KUN在他身体里逬发的甜美，只会让他跳下去时多带一份美好的回忆。

站在悬崖边的THEO衣袂飘飘，他握紧了藏在手里的钻石。

谢谢KUN，让我在最后一晚，感受到被宠爱。

他闭着眼睛，站在悬崖边，飞身一跃。

一声龙吟，巨龙扇动着翅膀而来，众人纷纷跪下祷告。  
THEO耳边风声骤停，他落在龙背上，龙甲坚硬，还磕到了他的膝盖。  
他看见龙眼下有一颗痣。  
他想起的手指皮肤总是坚硬如甲。  
他送出去的贝壳，穿在龙耳朵上。

“KUN。”他唤了一声。  
巨龙扬起了一丝微笑。  
按照约定，带我去比海更远的地方吧。

  
“你到底会不会喷水？”  
“会。”  
“喷火呢？”  
“也会。”  
“那你为什么不告诉村里人，害得我一直在想这么幼稚的问题。”  
“你们祭祀背书背一半，怪我咯？”

END


	2. 【坤廷】悬崖边的offering

村边有座山，山上有条龙。  
那条龙保佑着村庄的平安丰收，我们都要祭拜它，供奉他。  
“我们要感谢他的庇护，感谢他让我们风调雨顺。为此我们要给他呈上供奉。”  
“龙会做什么呢？”  
“巨龙会喷火，会保佑我们平安。”  
族里的长者，口口相授，代代相传。

“可是我们要的是下雨，为什么去供奉一条会喷火的龙？他真的可以保佑我们吗？”  
THEO冷不丁的发问，让族长脸上难堪，让族人窃窃私语。  
“那，你就是今年的祭品了，你去问问答案。”

距离THEO成为祭品的日子还有七天。  
这在他要被龙吃掉之前，他想先去问问这条龙，问问他为什么只会喷火，但是族人们向他求雨。  
反正他都要成为祭品了，早晚都要离开这个世界——根据上一次陪祭品上山的人说，祭品是放在悬崖边上，第二天就只剩下衣服鞋袜，就是被巨龙吃了吧。  
那就不要留下遗憾，把自己想做的事情都做了。

去那个悬崖边的路很难走，一年前的小径被杂草掩埋，他只能凭着简单的石头标记，摸索向前。

走着走着，在精灵树下看到了一个人。  
“你也是过来找龙的吗？”THEO仗着自己手里有根竹杖，走了过去。  
“我？”这人指了指自己，语言方式有点奇怪。  
“你！找龙？？”THEO换了个更直接的方式来问。  
这人指了指自己，然后又改为环着精灵树的样子，说：“我来听…听他…讲故事。”  
THEO觉得这个人说话好生奇怪，像是不经常和人交流的样子，可是他又长得十分好看，眼睛大大的，脸颊上有颗痣，身材修长，大概十八九岁的样子。

“我要去找找龙，我有话要问他。你知道龙在哪里吗？”THEO没有继续怀疑他的话，觉得大概是个好看的孩子不会说话而已，而他只是想找个伴去问龙。  
男孩子点点头，THEO一下来了精神，说：“那你带我去吧？我找不到路了。”说完就拉上了男孩的手。  
男孩的手指干燥，皮肤坚硬，THEO有些疑惑的捏起来看看，男孩就惊慌的摆摆手，想要收回。  
“是过敏是吗？过敏了皮肤缺水，特别硬，这我知道。”THEO说完捏的更紧了，“没事的，我不怕。我很快……”

我很快就要死了。  
THEO顿了顿，即使从被指定为祭品那天开始，族长，祭祀，智者，还有爸爸妈妈，兄弟姐妹都来告诉自己“被选为祭品是好事，证明你是个纯洁善良的孩子。只要你一个人，能换来全部人的平安幸福，是多么伟大。”  
我还不想变得伟大，我还不想牺牲。  
可是THEO不愿看到其他同样年龄的孩子再因为成为祭品担惊受怕，他笑着承应了所有人的好意。

“我想快点见到他。”THEO改口。  
“嗯…我带你去吧。”男孩子点点头，反手拉住THEO的手腕，往前走去。

“我叫THEO，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫……我叫KUN。”

原本以为还有很长的路才到悬崖边，有了KUN的带路，没过多久，THEO就看见了路的尽头。  
原本他以为悬崖边一定是个阴森恐怖，终年不见阳光的地方，没想到拥有了阳光普照，视野开阔的美景。  
悬崖下面正对着一片海滩，有市镇港口，隐隐还传来轮船汽笛声。

“哇，那是海吗？好漂亮！”THEO跳了起来。KUN点点头。  
THEO只从远方吟游诗人的故事里听过海，他向往海有翻滚的浪花，柔软的沙滩，起伏的飞鸟。  
村庄依靠山边，并没有人真正踏足过海。

“好想去海边看一看啊。我还没有看过海…就要…”THEO坐在悬崖边晃着小腿，想起自己七天后的命运，语调垂了下来。

“我带你去吧。”说着，男孩子从身后变出一双翅膀，示意THEO伏上他的肩膀。  
“原来你是精灵吗？”THEO小心翼翼的问道，“你刚才，真的是在和精灵树说话？”  
男孩有些僵硬的点点头。  
“对不起，我以为你是骗我的。谢谢你带我去哦。”THEO有些不好意思的吐吐舌头，THEO爬上了他的背，KUN背着他腾空一跃，就展开翅膀飞了起来。

今天THEO眼界大开，像是一条鱼回归了出生，海边的风吹着头发，海浪亲吻着脚丫，螃蟹在沙滩横行，他掘起一块贝壳递给KUN。  
“送个你，谢谢你带我来。”  
“……哦。”KUN接过贝壳，固定在自己左耳上，成了一枚别致的耳坠。  
KUN拉近THEO的手，把他环在身前，在他的脸上落下一个轻轻的吻。  
“这是…回…回礼。”KUN说话有些磕磕巴巴，眼神却是很认真的。  
THEO羞红了脸。

港口里还有来自全世界的新奇玩意儿，他左摸摸，右看看，眼睛都不够用了。最大的遗憾是没有带金币出来，可以买些纪念品，让收到纪念品的家人还能在七天以后记得他。

“明天，明天你能来吗？我带上好多好多金币，买好多好多新奇的小东西。”KUN背着他往回飞，风声呼啸，THEO仍然兴奋的扯着嗓子叫。  
等到降落在精灵树下，KUN才回答他说好。约定好时间。THEO就往村里跑回去。

第二天，THEO果然带上了一袋金币，换了好几布袋的东西回来，他给爷爷买了眼镜，给奶奶买了暖炉，给妈妈买了口红和面霜，给爸爸买了一块怀表，还给弟弟妹妹带了许多玩具。  
回到精灵树下，THEO兴高采烈的给KUN说着每个礼物的缘由，KUN打断他，问你自己喜欢的呢？  
“我不需要啊…因为…因为……”  
THEO换了个轻松的语气，“因为我还没看到最喜欢的。”  
“那我把这个送给你吧，谢谢你昨天的贝壳。”KUN拿出了一颗大钻石，塞进THEO的手里。  
“不用，我真的不要……”  
“你收下吧，这个亮晶晶的，你也是闪闪发光，很合适。”KUN十分固执。  
“不要，给我也是浪费…我真的不要！”  
钻石掉在地上。KUN愣了一下。

“对，对不起。我不是故意不要的。”  
THEO赶紧捡起来，擦擦干净放回KUN手里。KUN没有接，转身扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

第三、第四天，THEO从太阳升起等到太阳落下，KUN没有出现。  
第五天，THEO又去精灵树下坐着，KUN还是没有来。  
第六天，THEO在精灵树下十分暴躁的踢着枯枝，叫着“KUN！你给我出来！你不出来我就不走了！”

天渐渐黑了。  
THEO失望地揉揉自己坐麻小腿，等了一天，KUN还没有来。  
天越来越黑，他有些害怕，但是他惊奇的发现，那颗钻石在发光。  
随着它的光亮，整个精灵树也从树梢发出荧光。  
远远望去，是黑暗里充满跳跃的花火。

“KUN你真的不来吗？你再不来，就见不到我了哦。”  
THEO想到自己明天的命运，喃喃自语。  
“你会去哪里呢？”  
KUN突然出现了，吓得THEO靠在了精灵树干上。

“我会去一个很远很远的地方…再也不回来了。”  
“有多远？”  
“比，比大海的另一端还远。”THEO常常听说海很大很大，漫无边际。  
离开人间应该会比海的距离更远。

“那我先带你去一个比海更远的地方。”

KUN抱着THEO飞到了精灵树上，靠坐在一支粗大的树杈上，像在海边那样吻他。  
KUN的嘴唇十分丰满，荧光下映出饱满的水色，当他贴在唇上的时候，并没有感到意外。THEO看清了他深蓝色的眼眸，闭上了眼。

KUN压着THEO慢慢躺到在树杈上，当他再睁开眼的时候，满天的荧光伸手可及，微风穿过，树枝摇曳。

“怕吗？”KUN解开他的衣服前，认真的问他。  
THEO摇摇头。

虽然他知道，不纯洁的祭品是会被当场推下悬崖的，没有任何生还的机会。  
他已经承受了周围人太多的希望，他这一年几乎都在为了别人而活。  
所以他想要这一次，非常想要，作为他命运终结前，唯一一次活出自己的心意。

“好，那就抱紧我。”  
他依言搂紧了KUN的肩膀。  
身下传来一阵刺痛，他的指甲在KUN的身上划出血迹。KUN耐心地哄着他放松，把腰抬起来，夹住他的腰，这样他会舒服一点。

是的，舒服一点，太舒服了。  
KUN在他身体里进出的时候，他有睁开眼睛偷看。和KUN修长身材不太匹配的粗壮肉身，泛着紫光在他白皙的股间进出时，THEO不由得看得痴了。

“这么好看吗？”KUN轻笑一声，让THEO血色一下涌上了脸，在夜里透着蔷薇般的红。  
THEO觉得自己的身体在不断的适应，也在不断的扩张新的极限，KUN的胀大似乎没有极限。  
对……他不是人类，他没有人类的局限。

“唔……好胀，受不了。”在KUN抱着他坐起来的时候，THEO的眼角泌出了泪水。  
“这就受不了了？”KUN在舔湿THEO的乳尖，吮吸的发亮。他还顺手摘了两片树叶贴在了THEO的胸口，荧光闪在乳尖上，像极了人类的脱衣舞娘。

“我，很少做爱。”KUN抱着他，就着插入的姿势飞起来，THEO吓得双手双脚紧紧箍住KUN，感觉他的粗大快要穿透他的小腹。

“做一次，要人类四个小时。”

在KUN的怀里迎接最后一个天亮，也是一件美好的事。  
THEO在KUN第一次射精的时候挣扎了起来，滚烫的精液浇在内壁，像是要融化他的下身。浑身蜷缩着，竟然在高潮中昏了过去。

“正因为做的不多，所以。做一次是不够的。”  
KUN伏在THEO耳边说话。把他放在地上，转过去变成后入的姿势。  
精灵树的树皮是很柔软的，如同人类的长绒地毯。  
THEO在绒毛的抚摸中睁开了眼。  
他前面的敏感点都被摩擦，乳尖已经肿了起来，微微刺激就会让他深深吸气。  
他的分身也在摩擦中抬头，颤颤巍巍的留着汁水。  
本该使用过度变得麻木的后穴还是被充盈着，而且敏感程度不降反增，THEO觉得自己快能记住KUN每次进出的角度。  
现在他是以十分羞耻的姿势被钉在树上，KUN在身后压着他，他陷进树皮里，两腿悬在空中痉挛的蜷缩，全身只有和KUN连接的一处着力。  
“KUN，你明天，还能记得我吗？”趴在树上，THEO开口缓慢的说。  
KUN没有回答，扳过他的脸，给了他一个吞噬整个夜晚的吻。

THEO是在神坛上面醒来的，手里还握着那颗钻石。在换上祭品的白衣时，有人发现THEO的下腹多了一片羽毛的印记，不再是纯白无暇的身体。  
族长沉吟：“那……就必须这样了。”

史书上有载，祭品不再纯洁时，必须要向龙表达我族的忠诚，不可自行替换临时祭品，触怒龙颜。  
这个表达的方法，就是要从悬崖上跳下去。

“我知道的。不要推我，我自己跳下去。”

THEO想起昨晚他在KUN的怀里到过的天堂，KUN在他身体里迸发的快感，他握着钻石，有了和KUN的回忆，只会让他跳下去时多带一份美好的怀念。

站在悬崖边的THEO衣袂飘飘。

谢谢KUN，让我在最后一晚，感受到被宠爱。

他闭着眼睛，站在悬崖边，飞身一跃。

一声龙吟，巨龙扇动着翅膀而来，众人纷纷跪下祷告。  
THEO耳边风声骤停，他落在龙背上，龙甲坚硬，还磕到了他的膝盖。

他发现龙眼下有一颗痣。  
他发现龙的后背上有几条干涸的爪印。  
他想起KUN的手指皮肤总是坚硬如甲。  
他送给KUN的贝壳，穿在龙耳朵上。  
他记得昨晚，他被干的求饶的时候，指甲深深的挠在KUN的背上。

“KUN？”他唤了一声。  
巨龙扬起了一丝微笑，还隐隐约约透着脸红。  
按照约定，带我去比海更远的地方吧。

……  
“你到底会不会喷水？”  
“会。”  
“喷火呢？”  
“也会。”  
“那你为什么不告诉村里人，害得我一直在想这么幼稚的问题。”  
“你们祭祀背书背一半，怪我咯？”

END


End file.
